


[Art|| big ol' heart and very smoochable]

by bleekay



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22659217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleekay/pseuds/bleekay
Summary: [Artwork|| Description: Patrick and David kissing, altered scene from 6.05]
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 9
Kudos: 86





	[Art|| big ol' heart and very smoochable]

[Original Tumblr post here.](https://bleekay.tumblr.com/post/190695622886) Please don't repost anywhere, thank you! :)


End file.
